1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an outdoor unit of an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an outdoor unit including an axial flow fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus that provides users with a more pleasant indoor environment by cooling/heating an indoor space using a refrigeration cycle for refrigerant, constituted by a compressor, condenser, expansion unit, and an evaporator, or by filtering indoor air.
Such a typical air conditioner comprises an indoor unit installed indoors to perform heat exchange between refrigerant and indoor air to discharge hot air or cold air into the indoor space, and an outdoor unit connected to the indoor unit through a refrigerant pipe to perform heat exchange between refrigerant and outdoor air.
Here, in order to allow effective phase change of refrigerant in the outdoor unit, an axial flow fan is provided to blow air in the outdoor unit to the outside. A major limitation with blower units employing such axial flow fans is tip leakage loss, which reduces airflow and increases rotating noise.